The Hopkins Population Center in Year 8 proposes a continuation of the services and facilities which have had a major impact on population research at The Johns Hopkins University. The composition and activities of the Directorate and the four core units will remain essentially as they are. As recommended by the NICHD site committee, the funds allowed to the Data Processing Unit for computation will be increased. This is a most welcome development in view of the sustantial increases in computer charges which have occurred. Further increases are anticipated for the year ahead. By way of summary, the Directorate will continue to publish Population News, a newsletter which appears quarterly throughout the year, and to organize seminars and symposia on topics of current interest to students of population. A symposium on the economics of population will be sponsored by the Center during the Spring semester; seminars on topics in reproductive biology will constitute a seminar series later in 1980. The Electron-Microscopy Laboratory serves a diverse group of investigators from the Division of Reproductive Biology, Urology, and ob/Gyn; the Math/Statistical Unit provides advice and consultation and problems of design, analysis and modeling; the Information Unit is the University's main resource for population materials and provides investigators with sophisticated bibliographic services; the Data Processing Unit offers computational services and, with support from the Center grant, has developed and installed a variety of software systems and, in addition, maintains an extensive collection of data sets available to investigators at Hopkins and elswhere.